


Appendix A: Lost Scenes From High School

by btvsp2082



Series: Between Seacrest and Revello [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btvsp2082/pseuds/btvsp2082
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first scene takes place during the S3 episode, "Homecoming" of BtVS.</p><p>I own zilch.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. H.G.O.G.A in the 'Brary

**Author's Note:**

> This first scene takes place during the S3 episode, "Homecoming" of BtVS.
> 
> I own zilch.

“You got the tix already. Why don't we go together?” Faith suggested as they took a break from sparring in the library to replenish fluids.

“The tix” were for the Homecoming Dance at the Bronze.

Buffy capped her water bottle, smiling gratefully at her sister slayer. “I don't know about that.”

She knew the reason Faith was offering. Because she had no date. Between the bus crash and the election campaign, Veronica was kind of consumed at home, so she wasn’t getting her hopes up.

But Faith didn’t know she had a girlfriend yet. And her girlfriend didn’t quite know how hot Faith was yet. Even completely platonically innocent, it could get...messy.

“Come on. We'll find a couple studs, we'll use 'em, and...discard 'em. That's always fun.” Faith took a swig from her bottle.

“Um, about that? The thing is...my life’s been stud-free, happily free, for a while.”

Or it had been until Angel fell back into Buffy’s life, which again, Faith didn’t know yet. No one did.

Giles emerged from his office then. “Are you both sure--?”

Someone’s voice stopped him.

“Is it true? Does Carrie actually go here? Because that’d be awesome. She’s the last autograph I need to finally complete the can.”

Buffy knew that voice. Veronica Mars had just pushed through the doors of the Sunnydale High Library--a.k.a., “Scooby Meeting Central”--and was giving the place a look-see.

Buffy tried to walk over as nonchalantly as possible, but couldn’t keep the broadening smile from her face. “You’re addicted to stealing from Tom Hanks...you have a problem. What if he didn’t make movies?”

Veronica shook her head as if to banish such a horrible thought. “That’s a world I don’t wanna think about...you know Zoltar’s my comedic rock.”

Next thing she knew, she was in slayer-strong arms, and there were lips, tongue, and lips and tongue. After, Veronica smacked hers together like she’d just had a tasty meal.

“Solid 7.8. Pretty good. Though, full disclosure? I was hoping for perfect tens.”

Buffy smirked. “Tens are how?”

“Shouldn’t be able to feel my face. I mean, it’s been a relatively long absence...your heart _could_ be a little fonder.”

“Maybe if somebody remembered that making out is a two-person thing...” Buffy complained lightly, then greeted with, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Veronica soon saw the perspiration. “Have you been sweating to the oldies again?”

“Been holdin’ out on me, B,” Faith interjected from her spot by the book cage.

This drew Veronica’s attention, and following a split second appraisal of the other slayer’s form and cocky grin, missiles were armed. She looked to Buffy with raised, “What do we have here?” eyebrows.

“Looks like you were both sweating to the oldies...all of them. Richard Simmons would be thrilled.”

Buffy tried to say something, tried not to look guilty (because really, was omission that big a crime?), but every time her mouth moved, no sound came. Except when she whimpered and went to hide near Giles, who’d been wiping his glasses at the office door. Veronica stepped closer to Faith.

“That would be Veronica, I assume?” he asked.

Buffy nodded mutely. She looked at the door. “Does that lock?”

Veronica seemed to study (the much, _much_ more butch than either of them) Faith. She cocked her head to one side; a few seconds later, she cocked it to the other. At one point, she cupped the air in front of her chest, and frowned. She also moved to get side angles.

“Your girl have pills she isn’t poppin’?” Faith wondered. ”Not sayin’ it ain’t a great view...”

Buffy wisely didn’t answer, considering she was trying to disappear. Which she did, backing into the office.

Veronica kept researching for a good thirty seconds more, stuck her hands in the pockets of her jeans, and bit the corner of her mouth.

“Hell. The one time I forget to pack a tape measure.” She looked at the office door. “If you still want an escort to the ball--who’ll don the appropriate, feminine attire without protest--best show yourself.”

Buffy poked her head out. Only her head. “What kind?”

She didn’t trust it. Could’ve been a trick.


	2. Ralph Macchio's a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place during the S3 episode, "Helpless" of BtVS.

“Just feel better when I get my strength back,” said Buffy as she sat at the kitchen island, trying fruitlessly to open a jar of peanut butter.

Her strength had been sapped by the injected, chemical concoction Giles secretly administered for the Council’s rite of passage test. Because she was lucky enough to reach eighteen. She still didn’t know if she could trust him again, but that he got fired standing up for her, helped.

Powers on hiatus, face bruised and cut, and now she couldn’t open a jar. In front of everyone. Her mom stood behind and to her right, Veronica behind and to the left, Oz was over in the corner near the sink, and Willow was at the island’s far end. Xander stood opposite Buffy, on the other side.

He held his hand out. “Give ya a hand with that, little lady?”

She begrudgingly gave it to him; she was against birthdays from here on out.

“You’re loving this far too much.”

“Admit it--sometimes you just need a big, strong man.” He turned and turned his wrist, putting all his strength into it. “Heh. Uh, Will, gimme a hand with that?”

All females present shot him a bemused, “Big Strong Man, huh?” look.

Willow twisted it off easily, and set it down. “Or a ‘Me.’”

“Know which one I’d go with,” Oz commented.

Willow smiled, then after a beat, frowned in uncertainty, turning her head towards him. “A-a ‘Me,’ right?”

“Not that we’d judge if...you know,” Xander jokingly reassured. “’Cause you’d make ‘gay’ cool.”

Blond heads focused on him warningly.

“Cool-er. _Er_. Over on our side. Your side’s already...yeah. It’s Xander’s ‘quiet time.’”

 “I’m the one who’ll be loving this most. Because as long as your metachlorian count’s low,” Veronica got her karate chops prepared, “that long distance, ‘Karate Kid’ marathon from last weekend is finally gonna start paying dividends. Who’s waxed off now?”

She moved her hands around menacingly, before doing her best Ivan Drago. “I will break you.”

Perhaps the high from her first vampire staking a few nights ago hadn’t worn off.

Buffy just stared a moment, sliding the jar over. “Make me peanut butter and jelly. I’m injured,” she smiled evilly. “My mom says you have to.”

Joyce shrugged. “She is injured.”

A double team was one thing, but Veronica had no choice but to lower her arms upon parent interference. What a cheap tactic.

“Shoulda waxed on first.” Xander ended “quiet time.”

Oz concurred. “Rookie mistake.”


	3. Why Kate Beckinsale Should Stay Out Of Dark Alleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place during the S2 episode, "Ain't No Magic Mountain High Enough" of VM.

“Whatcha doin’ there, Mac-y?” Veronica inquired as she walked up to the Slushie Booth, seeing Mac sitting inside while Cassidy fought with the machine.

“Keepin’ Beaver company,” answered Mac with a broad smile.

“That sounds fun.” She was happy for her apparently no longer single friend.

One of the many people who weren’t. Couples were milling about Neptune High’s transformed, outdoor cafeteria. Veronica was part of a couple too, but today she was just one. Usually that didn’t bother her, going it solo adrift in a sea of high school hormones.

Today she had to navigate them to recover a stolen cashbox and clear her name. At least she knew how--she did so almost daily.

Mac smiled impossibly broader. “That’s ‘cause it is.”

She looked past Veronica, smile becoming a grin.

Veronica didn’t get a chance to turn. A hand grabbed her in the rear...by belt buckle. When she smiled, her tongue pressed behind her teeth. No one else would dare, not even Dick.

“Better be who I hope you are. I’ve got ‘Sexual Harassment Panda’ on speed dial.” On that note, she felt the grip loosen, so she turned. And frowned. “You’re not Kate Beckinsale.”

“That’s a bad thing since why? My face would be all swollen and bruising and...’Michael Jackson’-nosed,” Buffy responded, grumbling. “From the constant self-punching. Forever.” 

“And ever?” Veronica asked in child-like wonderment, followed by an audible and visible wince. “Swear it wasn’t premeditated. ‘Keira Knightley’? _Right_ there. On the tip of my--”

She edited herself just as her other half’s arms crossed. “And coming in at #4 on the list of phrases not to use when you’ve decided the ‘L Word’ might be onto something...”

Buffy’s smile forgave the slip, and her face drew closer to Veronica’s own. “How open is your closet?”

Veronica pulled apart the sides of the green jacket she wore and uttered low, “Off the hinges--I let it all hang out.” They smooched. “Didn’t think you were gonna make it.”

“If my mom asks, I showed whenever three hours later is. ‘Cause I attended all classes.” Buffy’s grin didn’t seem that guilty. “And training’s out ‘til I’m full-strength.”

“You’re committing truancy? For me?” Veronica put her “scheming” face on. “Why wasn’t I told I held this kind of power?”

“You and power and knowing you have equals ‘worst idea ever.’” Buffy didn’t beat around the bush on that one. “Did that need saying? Nuh-uh.”

Veronica’s response was to hide her mouth behind her hands--pressed together in prayer position--letting her eyes sparkle with mischief.

“Uh, besides dropping nukes on the self-esteem of teenage girls with reflections across America,” Mac piped up from inside the booth, “is there another reason we should all hate...”

Veronica turned back around, rapidly gesturing for her to desist. 

“...Kate Beckinsale?” Mac finished her question anyway.

“Movies. Three. Two where she’s pale and reflection-less.” Buffy was ready to go off. “They were just...ugh! And she...I mean, _one_ , fine, I could deal. But _three_? Do your homework!”

There was a vein in her forehead ready to burst, and she looked like she was trying not to strangle the air. She had so much hate she couldn’t even get it out.

“Isn’t just me, either. One night, for an hour, this vam--“

Veronica cleared her throat loudly to try stopping the tirade before it exposed things that should stay hidden. “She gets it.”

“I do?” Mac asked, confused, and was fixed with a pointed stare. Oh, of course. “I do.”

Cassidy didn’t. “You do?”

Mac nodded. “I do.”

“Come back to me, Jennifer Walters.” Veronica’s arms made like they were pulling back the air.

To this, Cassidy grinned, and Mac was confused again. “You got that?”

“She-Hulk,” he shrugged, and went back to trying to fix the machine. “I think the machine broke.”

“The ice is jammed. Just break it up with a screwdriver,” advised Veronica, having mastered the art during her shift.

Buffy’s eyebrow quirked. “Pirate Points buy alcohol now?”

“The tool, honey.” Veronica corrected. “Not that Student Council hasn’t tried.”

“Great,” Cassidy said, annoyed. “I just lent it to Jackie.”

Veronica’s mind was instantly back on the case. Jackie was also a suspected cashbox thief, being the now-reviled daughter of Terrance Cook, who might have blown up the bus.

“Jackie asked to borrow a screwdriver? Did you see where she went?”

He looked around. “She was just--“

“Buffy Summers.” Principal Van Clemmons had joined them all suddenly, curtailing the search. “I seem to remember expelling you from Neptune High.”

“That was a ‘forever’ thing?” Buffy asked in her best “innocent” voice.

Still liked him better than Snyder.

Veronica added, spotting Jackie heading into the school, “And ‘ever’ thing?”

“I have money.” Buffy pulled out her wallet and showed it off. “To spend. Here.”

Veronica grabbed her hand and dragged her along towards the bathroom. “Long as she’s with me, she won’t even burn a Dura-Flame log, Mr. C!”

“No,” protested Buffy. “I hafta get a Pep-Squad Pie, then do something where Madison’s face is involved. I’ve been waiting. Years.”

“All in good time,” Veronica assured her. “Don’t you wanna see my office?”


	4. Murder, Mugging, and Morons...Oh My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place during the S2 episode, "Versatile Toppings" of VM, and the S3 episode, "Consequences" of BtVS.

“Let your freak flag fly, ladies!” Dick called after the newly-outted Kylie and Marlena as they walked down the Neptune High hallway.

Veronica’s reaction as she walked up to him? “How progressive of you, Dick.”

She might’ve been disingenuous in her compliment. At least that was one couple she didn’t have to prevent the “Pizza Boy Mugger” from blackmailing. She almost wished she wasn’t “out,” so she could take this case just a little more personally.

“Damn. What is it with you? Do you follow me around for fun, or what?” He tried to be humorous, but like all those other times it was intentional, he didn’t pull it off.

“Would it help if I started making out with _my_ girlfriend in the hall?”

He perked up at this. “ _Yeah_ , obviously. I’d so pay.”

She nodded, having expected such an answer. Silently, she retrieved her call phone and dialed.

After a couple rings, “Hey, bad time? Because it’s been requested that we publicly display our affections. There was talk of compensation.” Getting a response, she smiled unsettlingly at Dick, but still talked to Buffy. “Didn’t even need to guess.”

She held the phone out to him. “It’s for you.”

Dick took a couple steps backward. “I don’t want that.”

Veronica looked surprised. “You’re sure?” She watched him take off in the opposite direction, random pal in tow. “I expect a check to appear magically in my hand by the end of the day!”

Because he owed her for hitting her car. Not because there was going to be H.L.A for cash.

“So,” Veronica said to the significantly more pleasant person on her phone, beginning to walk through the hall, “how _you_ doin’? Need anything? I.D.s faked? Bodies hidden? I know a good landfill.”

Listening, she froze in mid step. “Hold on.”

Then she was running into the bathroom. Once inside, she shoved the stopper under the door before going from stall to stall, looking to make sure she didn’t see feet.

“Okay, from the top. You and Faith what?”

#We...on patrol...we killed someone. It was an accident. I wasn’t thinking--we weren’t. I thought he was a vamp, an-and I grabbed him, and then Faith...I-I watched him die. God, his eyes were...#

“Give me two hours,” said Veronica, not liking the tone in her girlfriend’s voice.

#No, it’s...don’t. You don’t wanna be here.#

“Oh yeah I do.”

#I’m serious. Faith’s losing it, and the cops, they’re...I think I’m a suspect. The paper said he was the deputy mayor.#

Veronica’s eyebrows hit the roof. “Deputy mayor, eh? Checking out Sunnydale’s back alleys. At night. Either he was hoping Roxanne would put on that red light one more time, or he knew exactly what he was strolling into. And because I get happy when there’s corruption in City Hall...”

Quick as she started to latch onto that bone, she dropped it.

“Two hours. This? Why support systems were invented.”

#Support after. I want. But I’m calling because I need help--private detecting help. Giles talked to the Council...they already knew. Means it was Wesley who spilled. Giles said they’ll probably send people to ‘rehabilitate’ Faith. I don’t trust Wesley, and I don’t trust them. Not after my birthday.#

Veronica didn’t like the word “rehabilitate” in this context.

“Welcome to my worldview,” she exhaled. “I’ll make a call. You’ve got a P.I. in your backyard that, luckily, owes Dad a favor. Other than legally trying to change his name to ‘Sam Spade,’ he’s on level. And the guy can tail like nobody’s beeswax. Soon as I haggle him down, I’ll text you the address.”

#Thanks, Veronica. I’ll let you know what’s happening.#

Veronica heard the smile. “Damn well better. ‘Cause I still object.”

#Support after. Meant that.#

“Buffy? Watch your back.”

#Only if you watch yours.#

They hung up with each other. Veronica was even less eager to face Neptune High now. She was half-tempted to screw the case.

She’d been here trying to solve the mystery of a bus crash she felt guilty over, and more immediately, trying to keep gay students closeted. All while her best friend was there, being a murder suspect. What a great year this was.

Didn’t like it. Nope. Not at all.

On her way out of the bathroom, she made the call.


	5. Van Morrison Was Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place during the S2 episode, "Look Who's Stalking" of VM.

"'You know, Cassandra, from this height, you could really hawk-a-lugie on someone,'" Buffy quoted as they stood outside on the balcony of Logan's penthouse suite.

"Damn it. I knew you'd go there," complained Veronica, looking out at the town of Neptune on "Alterna-Prom Night." "That was mine."

"I didn't make you pick 'Evita' last turn."

They were out here--Veronica in a strapless, backless, black dress; Buffy in red satin, borrowed from Veronica--passing the time by quoting famous balcony movie scenes. An activity inspired by their current location, away from the predominantly 09er crowd that partied their rich hearts out inside.

"You think you didn't, but you did. ‘Mo’ and I--or Esther, depending on the day of the week--haven’t seen eye-to-eye since before 1993. And yet," Veronica pointed at her vocal chords, "forced to sing. Hope you hate yourself."

Her fingers drummed on the balcony wall.

"There's always the obvious," Buffy reluctantly pointed out.

Veronica's palm plugged up the mouth that said that. "I'd rather drag a lip plate through the halls of Neptune High, drooling involuntarily for the remainder of my four-year sentence."

She freed up Buffy's word hole. "Unspoken rule? I thought we agreed."

"We did," Buffy reaffirmed. "Ever since they made us watch during English so we'd hopefully relate better,” she continued. “Except it just made hating Shakespeare feel completely okay."

Veronica's hand turned in an encouraging, "go on" motion.

Well, after, "A hate equaled only by that which you direct inwards, I'm sure."

"Shut up," Buffy smiled playfully and hooked her arm around Veronica's. "I’m never gonna get it. The end part when she’s _stabbing herself in the chest_? Over him dying? Was there sense I missed? How’d she even love him in the first place? He was so--"

"--DiCaprio?" Veronica nodded agreeably. "Got plenty a’bones I'd love to pick with Baz Luhrmann. Quoting a single vowel gives him a win, and I refuse to surrender under pressure."

"Means _I_ win."

"Hold your horses, Horatio. Finding a towel this fluffy doesn't happen everyday--ain't throwin' it in."

Never let it be said that Veronica didn't go down swinging.

She quoted, "'Mind if I bum a fag?' 'What do I care? You can bum whoever you...Oh.'"

"Not a movie," Buffy grinned, stating the obvious.

Veronica scowled. "Yes, she came up empty. Unbelievable but true. Thank goodness the next blue moon is years away."

"So. Win. Me." Buffy couldn't bask very long, because she shivered. "Dressing up leads to chilly."

"Remember the temperature inside?” Veronica asked. “Why, you could almost see frost."

To say they didn't get a warm reception from their peers would be underselling. Silent contempt, leering and low jeering drove them out here. Didn't help that Mac wanted Veronica water-tortured, and that Jackie and Wallace abandoned them to get their freak on.

"It's Neptune," shrugged Buffy, taking Veronica's usual line. "And we're putting the 'alterna' in 'Alterna-Prom.' And they're not Marsipan-fans. M'not shocked."

She pulled Veronica away from the balcony and hugged her close. "For body heat."

"So...I’m being used," Veronica deduced, all the while snaking her arms around Buffy's back. "But that's otay, 'cause I'm turning us down a two-way street, and getting something outta this--it's a marvelous night for a moondance. Chop, chop, Dumbers."

Buffy frowned. "These shoes don't dance."

"If you expect to bop horizontally later, they better learn." Veronica smiled as feet began slow dancing, and shut her eyes, feeling peaceful despite enemy territory. "Scrappy Doos from Hell notwithstanding? Your prom was actually more traditional. Dunno what that says."

"Huh? I'm thinking about bopping."

There was banging on the sliding glass door to their right. Dick Casablancas stood on the other side, the straw to his "Party Pig" in mouth. He was exclaiming something. Something less than classy, no doubt.

"I’m guessing you aren't alone." Veronica blanched at the sight of him. "Is there a reason you didn’t nab sheet like I suggested? We could be escaping over the side right now."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "This is my fault?"

"No," Veronica replied, “it's your fault you drew the short stick when it came to superpowers. Flying--imagine it."

"Then you'd be Lois. 'Margot-Lois,'" the slayer verbally slayed.

Veronica had a sudden attack of acid reflux. "Cease-fire. We're even, Steven." Then she groaned. "Only way out's over hot, drunken coals, isn't it?"

"I seriously wish I wasn't wearing these shoes."


End file.
